


Daniel Jones {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [15]
Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Portraits, adam driver being explicit by simply existing, that mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as the deeply principled and committed senate staffer Daniel Jones, neatly dressed, ears peeking out from under his hair, forehead furrowed over sharp eyes as he listens carefully to the details of the assignment that's going to consume the next 5 years of his life.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Daniel Jones {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's portrayal of Dan's dogged determination to bring this report to light is just riveting. By turns vulnerable, eager, brusque to the point of rudeness, determined, and furious, Adam keeps us engaged even though the narrative mostly plays out in various boring offices. I have to say that my favorite bits are probably the ones Adam disliked the most; all those scenes where Dan absolutely eviscerates the fabrications and excuses being built by the CIA by using his encyclopedic knowledge; Adam does an incredible job of finding the thread that makes all of it make sense. So many lines, so many details! *ahem* I'm sorry, my competency kink seems to be showing. 
> 
> Artistically speaking, if you were following along with the wips on twitter, you'll notice that the finished piece has one very significant difference; I changed the overlay to a much less saturated, darker brown. It's not quite black and white, but it's not sepia either. This is such a stark movie, switching to a more desaturated tone just suits the character better, even though I'd love to literally paint him in a more golden light.
> 
> About 7.5 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/dan-jones.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/dan-jones-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/dan-jones-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
